GOLDIES LINE
by Dallet no Hebi
Summary: SUMMARY : (bla bla bla..) Apa yang musti aku tulis..? Gak tau ah, liat aja nanti.. #plaak!# Seorang pemuda yang dijadikan tanggung jawab para Goldies atas perintah Athena. WARNING! : SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, 801, OC!


Dallet no Hebi present

**GOLDIES LINE**

#-#-#-#

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya selalu miliknya Masami Kurumada-sensei. Dallet P. Blood itu OC milikku!

**WARNING** : Shou-ai, 801 a.k.a Yaoi, OC, OOC, say hi to Mr. TYPOS Everyline, and Mrs. Non' EYD. Dengan murni ide gila nan ngeres yang muncul disaat yang gak tepat (work place, damn it).

**GENRE** : Action, Fantasy, lil'bit of Humor (for now). Daku berusaha bikin cerita yang gak terlalu berat biar para pembaca bisa sedikit relax.

**RATING** : M

**PAIRING** : Kalian pasti punya ide ngeres yang (hampir) sama dengan daku kan. Pairing masih belum tau, tapi mungkin kalian akan menebaknya sejalannya cerita nanti.

**SUMMARY** : (bla bla bla..) Apa yang musti aku tulis..? Gak tau ah, liat aja nanti.. #plaak!#

**WARNING PART2!** : Didedikasikan untuk para Fujo(dan)shi yang berkenan untuk membaca cerita ababil ini. Dimohon kebijakan para pembaca yang tidak bisa menerima konten yang tertera di atas. Terima kasih. #deep bow#

.

.

#-#-#-#

* Line prologue - part 1 *

#-#-#-#

.

.

"**Lightning Plasma!**"

Sebuah pilar-pilar petir muncul dari ketiadaan, menembaki seseorang yang meloncat dengan lincah, mencoba menghindar dari petir-petir emas yang membabi-buta mengejarnya.

"LIA, KAU BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!"

Teriak orang yang masih tunggang-langgang berlari itu, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya melirik tanpa ada niatan bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri, setelah petir-petir itu berhenti menyerang dan keadaan kembali tenang, orang yang tadi berlari langsung jatuh tersungkur. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, dada yang naik turun berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa hanya segitu kekuatanmu? Jika kau masih menganggap dirimu seorang Saint, buktikan kekuatanmu, Dallet!" Lia a.k.a Aiolia sang Gold Saint zodiac Leo berucap tegas pada pemuda yang hanya bisa terkulai tak bergerak di hamparan rumput itu.

"DALLET!! Bersiaplah!"

"EH? HAH?! Ap- tu-tunggu du-!!!" belum sempat Dallet menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aiolia sudah keburu menyerangnya dengan tinjunya, beruntung dengan cekatan Dallet menghindar dengan cara berguling dan langsung pasang kuda-kuda, menangkis dengan kedua tangannya sesaat diliatnya tinju yang mengarah padanya. Tinjuan kuat dari Gold Saint Leo itu cukup membuatnya terhempas kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah batu besar, hingga membuat retakan besar. Dallet langsung terhempas jatuh, dia yang berusaha bangkit langsung terhuyung jatuh kembali, dilihatnya Aiolia mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Iris hijau bagai warna permata jade yang sangat jernih menatapnya tajam, dapat dilihatnya sinar tajam dari pantulan cloth kebanggan sang Leo.

"Dallet." suaranya lembut, berbalik dari tatapan dingin dari iris jade sang Leo. Aiolia berlutut, menyentuh pelan helai violet yang terlihat kusut dan menempel di sisi wajah Dallet akibat keringat yang menyucur. Disibaknya sebagian helai rambut Dallet yang menutupi wajah kotor Dallet, dapat dilihatnya terdapat beberapa goresan luka kecil. Luka gores yang nantinya bisa sembuh dengan mudah dari bantuan salah satu teman Goldies-nya, Aries Mu.

"Lia, aku udah..." suara parau terdengar dari Dallet, matanya perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan iris yang hampir sama dengan Aiolia, warna jenih dari aquamarine.

"Sesi latihan fisik untuk hari ini sampai sini dulu. Dallet, bisa berdiri?"

"...Um." Dallet hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan sembari berusaha berdiri, namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal dan dirinya hampir terduduk kembali jika Aiolia tidak cekatan menangkapnya.

"_Oo tto, hontou ni heki ka?_" Aiolia memegang erat pinggang Dallet, menopangnya agar tidak jatuh. Melihat kepala Dallet yang bersandar didadanya dan mendengar suara yang teratur, cukup membuat Aiolia tau jika pemuda ini sudah tertidur.

Senyum tipis yang tak pernah dilihat Dallet, Aiolia bermaksud merubah posisi Dallet senyaman mungkin sebelum sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, sedikit terkejut Aiolia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sang Gold Saint Scorpio Milo dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Milo. Ada apa?" Aiolia bertanya sembari menggendong Dallet yang tertidur pulas. Milo terdiam sebentar melihat Dallet sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aiolia.

"Kakakmu sedang mencarimu, Aiolia. Dan...bukannya seharusnya dari 2 jam yang lalu tugas latihan yang diperintahkan oleh Athena-sama sudah selesai, tapi kenapa..."

"Kau tau sendiri gimana keras kepalanya anak ini kan?" Aiolia dan Milo memandang Dallet yang meringkung dalam gendongan Aiolia, membuat Aiolia kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"_Ah, wakatte iru_. Anak ini tidak akan berhenti sampai dia tumbang. Keras kepala dan merepotkan." Milo masih ingat saat beberapa waktu saat dia juga mendapat tugas untuk melatih Dallet, anak ini tidak akan berhenti untuk meminta Milo untuk melanjutkan latihannya sampai dengan kesal Milo 'menusuk' saraf kaki dan tangannya agar lumpuh dalam beberapa waktu. Walau akhirnya dia 'dimusuhi' oleh Dallet hampir seharian penuh.

"Aku akan kembali ke kuil Virgo, karena kamar Dallet sementara akan di pindahkan di sana."

"Baiklah."

Aiolia berbalik dan melompat dengan mudahnya diantara dahan pohon dan pilar-pilar tinggi, menuju kuil Virgo. Meninggalkan Milo yang juga beranjak dari sana, bermaksud pergi ke dunia manusia untuk membeli beberapa barang dari permintaan egois sang sahabat a.k.a Camus sang Gold Saint Aquarius.

Sesampainya di kuil Virgo, Aiolia masuk kesebuah ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya ruangan berpintu di kuil itu. Sebuah ruangan khusus yang dibuat oleh Shaka sendiri, sang penjaga kuil Virgo. Hampir di setiap sudut ruangan itu terdapat tanaman dan bunga yang tumbuh subur, menjadikannya ruangan yang sejuk dan asri. Aiolia menaruh Dallet ke sebuah kasur berukuran medium bed, sedikit mengelap sisa keringat dan debu yang menempel diwajahnya dengan kain basah yang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Mawar ini...pasti dari Aphrodite. Benar-benar wangi yang segar."

Vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Dallet, berisikan beberapa tangkai mawar merah dan putih, menyebarkan wewangian yang menenangkan jiwa, mawar khusus dari Aphrodite ini bisa membantu Dallet beristirahat dan memulihkan tenaga dan cosmo yang terkuras dari latihan.

Aiolia beranjak dari kamar Dallet, bermaksud untuk menemui sang kakak di kuil Sagittarius.

"Aiolia." panggil Shaka yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Dallet.

"Ah, Shaka."

"Bagaimana perkembangan Dallet dalam latihan kali ini, Aiolia?"

"..._Ma ma kana_. Untuk fisik, dia sudah mulai bisa menahannya lebih lama dan untuk cosmo-nya..." perkataan si Gold Saint Leo itu terhenti, membuat Shaka juga itu terdiam, menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan perkataan Aiolia.

"...Apa cosmo anak itu masih...?"

"...Iya. Masih sulit untuknya mengendalikan cosmo-nya, apalagi pengetahuannya tentang Saint atau pun cosmo itu sendiri masihlah sangat dini. Terlebih...mengingat dirinya yang belum pulih dari kejadian saat itu..." sang Gold Saint Virgo dapat melihat pancaran mata beriris jade itu buram dan terlihat sedih, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik yang semua Goldies tau itu adalah hal yang taboo, terlebih untuk Aiolia dan Gold Saint Gemini.

Pandangan Shaka beralih pada Dallet yang masih terlelap, masih dengan pakaian yang kotor, wajah yang penuh luka gores dan rambut violet sebahu yang cepak karena keringat.

"Dari sini Dallet biar aku yang tangani, kau bisa kembali sekarang, Aiolia."

"_Ah, wakatta. Dallet wo tanomu zo, Shaka_."

Sang Virgo hanya mengagguk pelan sebelum Aiolia beranjak bergi dari kuil Virgo.

"_Aware na ko_..." hanya ucapan pendek dari Shaka yang menemai gema langkar sang Leo meninggalkan kuil Virgo.

Aiolia sampai di kuil sang kakak, Gold Saint, Sagittarius Aiolos. Sepertinya Aiolos sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Aiolia, apa karena dia sudah melepas cloth-nya. Penasaran, Aiolia mendekati si kakak yang sedang duduk bersila membelakanginya, disekelilingnya terdapat banyak gulungan perkamen yang terbuka begitu saja.

"_Nii-san_."

"..." tidak ada tanda jawaban dari si kakak.

"_Nii-san_." suara panggilan Aiolia naik 1 oktaf, tapi tak ada gerakan berarti dari Aiolos.

"..." baiklah, sepertinya Aiolos benar-benar mengabaikan sekitar.

"_Nii-san? Aiolos nii-san!!_" teriak sang Leo, kesal karena si kakak mengabaikan panggilannnya. Aiolos terkejut dan langsung berbalik, mendapati si adik memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal. Awalnya dianya sudah mau meneriaki balik jika tau ternyata itu adalah si adik tersayang, orang yang dari tadi di tunggunya.

"Lia kah? Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, aku hampir saja melemparmu dengan perkamen." Urat kemarahan hampir muncul di kepala Aiolia.

"Jadi, ada apa nii-san memanggilku ke sini?"

"..Hmm.."

"_Nani?_"

"Lia, apa kau melihat perkamen yang berwarna ungu, perkamen yang kemaren aku tunjukkan padamu?"

"Perkamen ungu, perkamen milik Athena-sama? Bukannya kakak yang menyimpannya. Jangan bilang kalau kakak..."

Aiolia menatap tajam Aiolos, jika pandangan bisa membunuh saat ini juga Aiolos mungkin sudah sekarat. Dia tau sekali jika perkamen ungu yang dimaksud itu adalah benda penting, perkamen milih Dewi Peperangan, Athena. Perkamen khusus yang berisikan catatan rahasia yang sangat di jaga oleh para Goldies. Kalau sampai yang lain tau perkamen itu hilang...

Ok, hanya para Dewa yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan Athena pada para Goldies 'kesayangannya' jika benda berharga sang Dewi Peperangan itu ada yang hilang dan itu cukup bikin bulu kuduk mereka merinding membayangkannya.

"...Bang, cepet cari tuh gulungan kalo enggak kita bakal mampus nantinya." perkataan Lia mulai frontal, mengabaikan bahasa formal yang biasa di gunakannya. Lia langsung menarik tangan kanan si kakak yang bengong, mengajaknya untuk mencari benda-panjang-bergulung yang di maksud. Ada apa nih sama si adek, biasa dianya pakai bahasa formal nan manis di dengar. Apa gara-gara perkamen yang dia hilangkan (dengan sengaja) adeknya jadi gini?

"Abang, terakhir kali liat gulungan tuh dimana?"

"Uhhh, eehh.. Kalo gak salah tadi pagi pas selesai mandi, aku taruh di meja kerjaku." meski masih terheran-heran dengan perubahan Lia, Aiolos tetap membalas pertanyaannya.

"Ok, kalo gitu kita ke sana dulu." Lia masih menarik tangan kanan Aiolos, berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud Aiolos. Sempat-sempatnya Sagittarius bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka, dimana Lia kecil suka sekali menarik-narik tangannya kesana menari.

_'Otoutou yo, kawa!'_ pikir Aiolos mulai out of character, jika orang yang dimaksud mendengar isi hatinya barusan, bisa di jamin dia akan dihajar dengan tinju dari adiknya.

"Dimana bang? Aku udah geledah meja abang, kagak ada!"

Oh, kayaknya dia kelamaan ngelamun sampai gak sadar kalo Lia udah menghambur-hambur mejanya yang tadi masih rapi dan kinclong. Untung kau adiknya, kalo aja bukan bisa-bisa Aiolos bakal memanah kepala orang itu dengan Golden Arrow-nya.

"Lia, aku akan berkeliling kuil untuk mencarinya lagi, kau coba cari di sekitaran kuil." perintah Aiolos yang kembali tenang, meratapi adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah tidak akan membuat perkamen Athena muncul begitu aja.

Aiolia mengagguk dan langsung berlari keluar kuil sedangkan Aiolos memutari ruangannya, mencari gulungan sial- eh! Maksudnya perkamen yang hilang (ralat; yang dia hilangkan).

.

.

**Kuil Virgo**

.

.

Shaka menyeka wajah Dallet yang sudah mulai bersih, namun tidak untuk luka-luka kecil yang masih terlihat.

"_Shaka-san..?_"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." Shaka sedikit mundur, memberi ruang untuk Dallet bangun.

"...Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya kamu melanggar batas latihan yang diberikan Athena, Dallet."

"Ma-maaf." hanya kata maaf yang terucap dari Dallet, dia tau diri jika membengkang perkataan sang Virgo akan berujung diceramahi panjang lebar. Dirinya tidak bakal mau duduk bersimpuh selama berjam-jam dengan telinga panas mendengar ceramah(ocehan) Shaka dan kaki berujung jadi kesemutan. Jadi tidak, terima kasih.

Sedangkan Shaka sudah tau jika anak ini sudah menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya, maka anak ini tidak mau mendengarkannya melanjutkan perkataannya. Shaka berdiri, menyerahkan sepasang pakaian kepada Dallet.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan ganti bajumu sekarang, Dallet."

"Iya."

"Oh, ya. Shaka-san, Lia mana?"

"Aiolia ada di kuil Sagittarius."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Shaka mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Dallet menuju ke pintu yang juga menjadi satu-satunya pintu di kamar itu. Meninggalkan Shaka yang juga beranjak dari kamar Dallet, bermaksud kembali ke tempat meditasinya.

Sekitar 15 menit, Dallet yang sudah berganti baju kasual berupa celana kain putih, kaos polos berwarna ungu pudar dan jaket berbahan kulit tanpa lengan berwarna ungu, keluar dari kamarnya. Karena hari masih terang, dia bermaksud untuk jalan-jalan, dasar anak yang tidak tau kata istirahat. Sebelum itu dia berpamitan sama Shaka yang masih bermeditasi, walau dia tau Shaka tidak akan menjawab. Ya setidaknya dia sudah berpamitan sama pemilik rumah.

Dallet berjalan menuruni tangga besar, berjalan tanpa ada tujuan tapi setidaknya dirinya hanya ingin merasakan sejuknya angin dari atas 'sini'.

Dunia manusia, dunia yang tidak pernah dia tau atau dia datangi. Dia pernah diam-diam meminjam salah satu perkamen yang ada di kuil Aries, tidak sengaja dia menemukan perkamen yang berisikan tentang dunia manusia. Yang dituliskan jika dunia manusia itu luas, asri, banyak ragam tumbuhan dan binatang. Tempat yang sukses membuat Dallet penasaran dan ingin mengunjunginya, setengah mati.

.

.

.

**Part 1 END**

.

.

.

**N/A** : Terima kasih bagi para Reader-san yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita buatanku. Dan salam kenal, maaf jika bahasaku terlihat aneh.

.

.

.

RnR please~


End file.
